


In Dreaming

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Nov 19th 2006.

The Hunter did not dream. Only the Living could. Part of him disdained it. Humans dreamed because they lacked the power to make their dreams a reality. For them, it was escapism. Nothing more. He had no such limitations. There was nothing he couldn't shape with his hands and the fae.

But sometimes.. just sometimes.. in that twilight area of the mind between true wakefulness and sleep....

 

In his black marble hall, on his cold black throne... he sat and wished he could dream. Of what-ifs and maybees and different outcomes.

 

The fae would spin a thousand futures before him, chaotically and in pieces. Like light refracted from a prism, none of them made sense but all were tantalizing to behold. But that was the Hunter who dreamed of such things as power and glory and life everlasting.

 

Deeper and deeper within him, the man, _Gerald_ , dreamed of simpler things. The way the sun glinted off his wife's hair, the sound of his children's laughter, and the pleasure of taming his horses and working the fae.

 

Deeper still, on the rare occasions when the soul emerged from its slumber.... it dreamed of a mother's soft touch to its child's cheek and a lullaby sung with the rocking of a cradle...

 

~ End ~


End file.
